<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Inner Self by Wayward_Worms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569681">Heated Inner Self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms'>Wayward_Worms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda Bratty Akira, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll help me?”</p><p>The brunet laughed, holding a gloved hand to his mouth. </p><p>“Truly, the only thing teenage boys think about is sticking their dick into any offering hole, but seeing as though I did suggest it, Yes, I’m willing to offer my services to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Inner Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried posting this last night, but it refused to post so 🙃 I’m attempting to post it again. The quick run down is that this was from a scrapped fanfic I was working on. The TL;DR: is that Akira ran into Akechi on his first day to school while Akechi was in the process of activating the Nav. It pulled Akira in and Akechi assumed that Shido had sent Akira in as back up without telling him. Besides that,  this is just pure Shuake smut with hints of bottom protag. </p><p>Also, I need to drop in and say that the writing style does change half way through. I began writing this in July, and just recently cleaned this up. I’m unsure how well everything flows, but hopefully (for now) this is good QwQ (I’m v tired rn, so I’ll get to it later.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Akechi had disclosed anything to Akira, he managed to sneak the raven haired boy into one of the secluded staff bathrooms, promptly locking the door behind them, key tossed back into his blazer's breast pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“How’re you holding up after your awakening?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira stares at Akechi, shrugging. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I guess. Although it’s much hotter than it was before. Did the temperature go up… what are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Backing into the door, Akechi had him cornered, that stupid sentence Kamoshida spat at them earlier about being caught mice drifting back. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I wasn’t planning on telling you, mostly because I wanted to see you suffer. However, seeing as though you’re the second person to have awakened to this power, I wanted to see the situation play out in full.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand to full attention as Akechi’s hot breath ghosted his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“W- what do you mean?” Coughing, Akira could feel his senses beginning to light up. </p><p> </p><p>“Playing the idiot, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t prepared for the brunet to grab his bulge, squeezing his hardened flesh. </p><p>Akira blushed at that, groaning into Akechi’s crook.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Gritting out, Akira growled lowly, gathering what little strength he had to push Akechi back, the older stumbling a bit before falling on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just grab a dude's dick like that, man.”</p><p>Something dark flashed through Akechi’s eyes, but the brunet made no comment, hoisting himself up and crossing his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“The bottom line is, awakening to your persona causes your hormones to fall off balance, the sudden rush and inner anger on full display. From my own <em> two </em> awakenings, I was like a dog in heat, rutting against anything and everything for the first few hours. Seeing as you’ve finally come down, your bodies struggling to settle itself completely.” </p><p>Uncrossing and then recrossing his legs, Akechi smiled smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“Basically, you’ll be useless until this afternoon.. so pent up and <em> horny </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Baring his teeth as a last ditch effort, Akira adjusted his pants, refusing to give in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Well I’m not like other guys. I can control myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Control yourself? </em> Your erect penis says otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Motherfucker’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Glaring, Akira turned, embarrassment seeping into his features, holding his clenched, shaking hands behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t give in while your around.” </p><p> </p><p>Akechi scoffed.</p><p>“I was willing to offer my help, but I’ll respect your privacy then and leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” </p><p> </p><p>Akechi hadn’t even moved from his spot, still cross legged when Akira turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll help me?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet laughed, holding a gloved hand to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Truly, the only thing teenage boys think about is sticking their dick into any offering hole, but seeing as though I did suggest it, Yes, I’m willing to offer my services to you.”</p><p>Popping his tongue, Akechi continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see what exactly we’re working with.” </p><p>Akechi dropped his finger, hastily circling his finger in an attempt to say ‘we don’t have all day’ which is mostly true. Hopefully, Akechi’s good graces will keep the school from reporting him as missing to the cops and his guardian. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly kicking his shoes off, Akira dropped his school pants, stepping out and kicking them off, face scarlet and glasses fogging up.</p><p> </p><p>His dick was perked, straining at the confines of his dark red, laced underwear. Definitely not his best choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Panties? Didn’t take you for that sorta freak. </p><p>“Although I can’t say they look bad on you. Shaved legs as well? My, you're the whole package.” </p><p> </p><p>Akira was sure he’d reached his limit of embarrassment, but he let out a wavering cry, cock beading at the degradation.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You're getting off on that? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It was a weak nod, but a nod nonetheless, the raven moaning into the meat of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi stood and strode over to the younger, pulling the waistband back.</p><p> </p><p>Akira's manhood twitched at the newfound cold bathroom air, the latter whining, precum spilling down his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Eager boy.” </p><p> </p><p>God, Akira was pathetic. He’d been rivaling Akechi’s actions for the past few hours, yet completely crumbled when his dick gets hard. </p><p> </p><p>Akechi chuckled to himself, pressing closer and rubbing his knee against Akiras crotch. </p><p> </p><p>“Like that?” </p><p> </p><p>Another pitiful whine fell from his mouth, Akira turning his head instinctively, wanting the other boy's mouth on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Akechi, please.” </p><p> </p><p>Stepping back, the brunet hummed allowing Akira to drop his blazer and pull his turtleneck off, now clad simply in in his panties and mid calf black socks.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi followed, pea coat and undershirt folded neatly and placed atop the sink counter. Next came his shoes and pants, socks removed last and shoved hastily into his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>A beat passed by the two, Alechi making the first move to drop his boxers, letting Akira take everything in. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re trans?” </p><p>Akechi groaned, rolling his eyes in a ‘<em> no shit Sherlock’ </em>sort of fashion. </p><p> </p><p>Using his pointer and middle finger, He spread himself, glowering at the dry folds. </p><p>“I have lube in my school bag. It should quicken the process up.” </p><p> </p><p>Standing dumbly, Akira blinked languidly at Akechi before grabbing at the others bag, still intact, briefly mourning his own bag. </p><p> </p><p>Akechi’s school bag was empty, containing mundane things, such as chapstick, a comb, wallet and,, </p><p>Focusing harder on a pen shaped object, Akira twisted at it, jumping slightly at the sudden buzzing. </p><p> </p><p>“Snooping through my shit, are we? If you must know, taking shots has boosted my libido. Seeing as I have more free time in my office, and excused from difficult school work, I have a lot of time alone.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a wicked grin painting Akechi’s lips, the brunette sitting back on the seat of the toilet, legs shamefully spread as he worked two spit covered fingers over his erect cocklet.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping the vibrator, Akira grabbed the bottle of lube he saw previously, hurrying over to the other.</p><p>Kneeling, face to face with Akechi’s cunt, Akira delve in, nose nestled in the others pubic hair as he put his mouth to work.</p><p> </p><p>That had caught Akechi off guard, snapping his fingers back as he let out a high moan, hands entangled in the ravens messy head of hair. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck- </em> warn a guy before, ahh— going down on him.” </p><p>Akechi moaned, much quieter this time as Akira worked his tongue. </p><p>He focused on Akechi’s entrances first, letting the occasional stray lick brush the detective's swollen cocklet. </p><p> </p><p>Scoping out the inside, Akira pushed as deep as his tongue could go, halting the moment he heard Akechs head lightly hit the wall, a loud moan following, inner walls tightening and twitching around his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, there, right there.” </p><p>Akechi rasped as though he was out of breath, rolling his hips rhythmically against his eager tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu..”</p><p>Filth continued to spill from the detective's mouth, rolling his hips harder, breath hitching as Akira moved out and back to his cocklet. </p><p> </p><p>Jutting his hips, Akechi gripped Akiras hair, crying out as his body convulsed, his walls clenching in search of something. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright you cheeky asshole, you can stick it in. But lube it up first.” Still breathless, Akechi removed his tight grip from Akira, letting the other on his knees, his penis now fully exposed as he began lubing up. </p><p> </p><p>Foggy grey eyes shot up once Akira finished, wiping his hand against his chest as if it’d help.</p><p>Stuttering, he gained his footing, towering over the needy brunet beneath him, cock head hovering near Akechi's swollen entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the pill, not as though I’d get pregnant anyways.” </p><p>Akira made a face.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Drawing his arms around Akiras neck, Akechi locked his hands and pulled the fumbling teen closer, cock hotdogging his cunt, while their chests rubbed against one another. </p><p> </p><p>“I already told you, I’m on testosterone. You’d have to have some strong semen to really knock me up. But the pill is there for extra protection.” </p><p>Akechi paused.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m assuming your clean as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, whenever your ready then~”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his grip, Akechi moved in to lock his lips with Akiras, beckoning the other to finally slip his aching erection in, the brunet's insides still sensitive from his first orgasm, twitching and tightening around the cock.</p><p> </p><p>Akira moaned into the kiss, pulling away to bite and suck on Akechi’s lower lip, hands traveling up the other's body. </p><p>Akechi was incredibly toned. Obviously he had been doing this metaverse shit for some time now. </p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Akechi’s lower lip, he began thrusting, slow and steady, mouthing against the others skin, drinking in the others rising moans stopping just inches away from the older crooks. </p><p> </p><p>Akira bit much to hard, though Akechi did nothing to stop it, moaning louder as he sucked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so well, ah- is this your first time?” </p><p> </p><p>Popping off, Akira moaned as he continued thrusting, the wet heat morphing to his cock. </p><p>“It is. That a problem?” </p><p>Akechi chuckled, moving his hips in time with his thrusts. </p><p>“Not at all.” </p><p>Leaning closer, Akira lapped at Akechi’s neck, biting at the love. </p><p>“Truth is, I don’t have much experience with cunts. I normally stuff myself to the brim and over stimulate myself to the point of cumming dry.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet chuckled once more, a moan mixing. </p><p>“Maybe you could show me one day? Haha, Just kidding.”</p><p>Akiras only response was a strangled moan, hips moving much quicker now, skin squelching, Akechi barely registering the fact the others balls were slapping almost punishingly against him.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi was utterly debauched, Arms tightening around Akiras neck, finger nails barely grazing the skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, ‘rusu, there, faster nnnn.” Mindless babbling filled the steamy air, drool making its way down Akechi’s chin as Akira began hammering in.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi never been with anyone who had previously taken care of him first, always these old <em> gross </em> businessmen Shido would tell him to please to win them over. </p><p>Shriveled, shrubby, barely lubed dicks would pound into him, and he’d lay back and take it, occasionally rolling over to check his phone to drown out the disgusting moans and near chafing from above him.</p><p> </p><p>However, Akira was different. Akira had focused on him first, despite his hostile behavior.</p><p> It was fierce at first, but turned sweet and loving in mere minutes. </p><p> </p><p>hiccuping moans spilled from Akechi, squealing every so often as well when Akira would hit his sweet spot, the younger finally putting his fingers to use by rubbing his swollen cocklet, hips canting. </p><p> </p><p>“Kira, nnn Kira please, harder.” </p><p> </p><p>Stuttering, Akira stopped, face nearly unreadable thanks to his fogged glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said my name.” </p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu, I didn’t mean to, I got-“ </p><p> </p><p>Laughing softly, Akira leant down peppering kisses against his sweaty skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it again, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Attentively, Akechi gave a nod, moaning as Akira began thrusting once more. </p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his legs around Akiras waist, he leaned into the crook of the youngers neck, inhaling as though he were a predator scenting his prey, or whatever the fuck wild animals did to ward off others. </p><p>Opening his mouth, Akechi bit into the meaty flesh, much lighter than Akira had previously done to him, grinning stupidly against the others skin when a moan erupted from the ravenet. </p><p> </p><p>Hips stuttering, Akira moaned lowly, a wave of cum splashing inside, Akechi’s own orgasm following quickly behind. Cunt convulsing, Akira pulled out, the grasp around his neck leaving, watching as the brunet worked apart his folds and squirted, the fluid hitting Akiras chest. </p><p>Akechi continued pushing through, moaning high as his stream began teetering off, only to start up once more as he assaulted his cocklet, clear fluid weakly streaming to the floor. </p><p>Head thrown back, Akechi sighed rather loudly, his voice echoing throughout the cramped room. </p><p> </p><p>“Finished?” </p><p>Akechi snorted. “Of course. I don’t have much else to give.” Burgundy eyes befell the ravenet. </p><p>“I’m sorry if that grossed you out. I should’ve mentioned I’m a squirter..” not that he was actually apologizing. </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I found it kinda hot.” </p><p>“Of course you would, Sicko.” </p><p>Pushing his flaccid cock back into his underwear, Akira leaned back down to kiss Akechi, nibbling ever so lightly on the other's lip. </p><p> </p><p>Without much thought, he split, saliva breaking. </p><p>“To be fair, I think we’re both pretty disgusting. You did drool all over yourself while I fucked you silly.” </p><p>Goro sat up at that, swinging at the underclassmen, fist connecting with the skinny arm. </p><p>Yowling, Akira Gave a playful scowl. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, geez.” </p><p> </p><p>Mirroring a newborn deer, Goro stood, cum beginning to run down and splatter atop the toilet seat. </p><p>He scowled a bit, lifting his leg, gaining better access to his over sensitive sopping cunt, fingers working the rest of the others spent out and dripping it atop the cover. </p><p> </p><p>Akira gawked, watching the detectives face distort as he scooped further in, small moans drawing from his throat.</p><p>Finding his voice, he spoke.</p><p>“That’s not very gentlemanly of you.” </p><p>Again, Goro snorted. </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up, but currently I could give less of a shit what you think. It’s not as though this’ll be something shared with my fans.” Ripping a generous amount of toilet paper, Goro wiped his fingers off, dropping the soiled paper atop the mess. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have much time anyways. Next period should be starting soon..” pushing past Akira, the brunet hastily dressed himself, patting his shirt and blazer down, gloveless hands reaching for his discarded phone. </p><p> </p><p>The raven haired boy followed, although taking a moment to clean Goros mess up, hands fiddling idly with the cuff of his blazer once he was dressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully my graces will be enough for the principal and your home room teacher to drop any ideas of contacting the police.</p><p>“I’ll be heading out then. I’ll contact you at a later date, if I’m feeling up to it.” Pocketing his phone, Goro pulled his discarded leather gloves out of his pants pocket and pulled the (offending) material up, flashing Akira his princely smile before unlocking, and stepping out of the bathroom, door slamming. </p><p> </p><p>Now, all He had to do was find classroom 2-D...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m over on <a href="https://twitter.com/gallxisgum/status/1302738283827322880?s=21">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>